Alter Ego
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Alter ego adalah bahasa latin yang bermakna 'Aku yang lain'. Tapi bagaimana kalau sisi yang lain itu tidak bisa dikendalikan? Challenge pribadi untuk author :D


**Alter ego** adalah bahasa latin yang bermakna 'Aku yang lain'. Alter ego merupakan diri kedua yang dipercaya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan atau keperibadian yang sebenarnya. Seringkali alter ego dianggap sebagai suatu penyakit yang membuat penderitanya mempunyai dua kepribadian atau lebih. Dalam penelitian para psikologis ternama, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa alter ego ada karena trauma dan ketakutan yang sangat besar pada masa lalu.

Di lain sisi, **alter ego **adalah suatu sisi yang eksis. Nyata dan hidup bersama kepribadian asli. Mereka hidup, sebagai sisi lain yang terus memantau dari sudut tergelap dalam sebuah pikiran.

"Kau terlambat, dua jam."

Alter Ego selalu bertolak belakang dengan sifat ke-'aku'an yang membentuknya. Sifat yang membentuk mereka adalah perasaan terpendam yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan ke permukaan. Mereka hidup sebagai perasaan yang tidak pernah ingin dirasakan oleh 'Aku'. Mereka adalah **alter ego**.

"Aku minta maaf, Seijuuro sedang dalam masa-masa pubernya dan semakin susah disusupi. Aku tidak sampai membuatmu marahkan?"

Kebanyakan orang tidak sadar akan keberadaan **a****lter ****e****go**nya sendiri. Kebanyakan orang menganggap 'aku yang lain' itu hanya candaan sore di sela cemilan kue dan teh yang tak mungkin nyata. Padahal di antara mereka sosok kepribadian lain telah hidup dan bersemayam.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya hubungan pubertas dengan susah disusupi. Aku mulai gila kalau kukatakan 'tidak marah' setelah menunggu dua jam lebih di tengah cuaca salju begini. Brengsek."

Semakin kuat keberadaan **alter ego** dalam suatu tubuh, semakin mudah alter ego itu untuk mengambil kendali dan menjadi 'pemilik tempat utama'. Sebuah tempat luas seperti panggung dengan kemerlap cahaya yang memungkinkan mereka berhubungan dengan dunia luar.

"Dan perkataanmu selalu sedingin salju musim dingin. Sekali-kali bersikaplah manis di depanku."

Saat mereka sadar, saat alter ego mengambil posisi ke-'aku'an sebagai kepribadian sebenarnya, mereka membuat sisi yang lain tertidur. Kepribadian asli yang terlelap tidak pernah menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, kehidupan lain yang mereka punya. Lalu ketika si kepribadian asli bangun, mereka merasa kehilangan waktu. Tetapi tanpa sekalipun mereka mengetahui 'kemana waktu itu menghilang?'.

"Persetan. Kalau kau hanya mau bertemu denganku, sekarang aku kembali."

**Alter ago **adalah penyusup yang mengetahui semuanya, mereka tidak tidur dan terus memantau. Alter ego selalu sadar, mereka selalu disana dan melihat setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh 'aku'. Setiap pemikiran, perasaan, setiap ingatan yang dimiliki oleh kepribadian asli tempat mereka bersemayam. Mereka adalah penyusup ulung yang tahu semuanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan marah begitu Ryou. Hari ini Seijuuro membawa Tetsuya ke rumah, lagi. Aku sudah menekan hasratku seminggu belakangan ini untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan dia berbuat sesukanya. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

Tetapi apa yang alter ego miliki adalah tunggal, mereka menyimpannya sendiri tanpa pernah membagi perasaan itu pada si 'aku' yang lebih sering menempati tempat utama. Mereka menampung segala hal, hasrat, perasaan terpendam yang dibuang jauh-jauh oleh si 'aku' dalam ingatannya.

"Cepat selesaikan ini sebelum Daiki sadar dan mulai mencari-cari Ryouta. Kau hanya mau menyentuh tubuhkukan Sei? Cepat selesaikan. Oh, Tidak, kiamat datang kalau aku menjawab iya."

**Alter ego**, kasat mata dan tidak terlihat. Mereka hanya bayangan yang menjadi sisi penyanggah untuk melengkapi ke-'aku'an yang ada.

"Aku mau memanjakanmu, itu yang benar. Menyentuh tubuhmu itu hanya nilai tambahnya."

Mereka eksis dan mereka selalu menyadarinya. Mereka adalah sisi yang selalu sadar dan menanggung semuanya.

"Berhenti dengan rayuan memuakanmu itu. Kau membuatku mual."

Mereka adalah kepribadian baru yang dibentuk bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian yang asli.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

Mereka punya pikiran sendiri, mereka adalah kebalikan, mereka adalah sisi lain, meraka adalah inverse.

"Kau dan omong kosongmu. Aku harus mengembalikan Ryouta ke samping Daiki dua jam lagi, dan pastikan juga kau tidak keluyuran dan langsung mengembalikan Seijuuro ke samping Tetsuya. Jangan buat rusuh seperti bulan lalu. "

Itulah mereka,** alter ego**.

.

**Alter Ego[The Other Side] © ArcSa Reiyu**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei**

**General**

**T+**

**Warning: AU, Two-side, Shounen-ai, Crack pairing, alter ego, misstypo(s), OOC, etc. **

**Cast:**

**Akashi Seijuuro(21)**

**Aomine Daiki(21)**

**Kise Ryouta(20)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya(20)**

**.**

"_Because we're alter, we exist on your shadow"_

**.**

Sejauh ingatannya selama dua puluh tahun terakhir, bukan hal aneh ketika mimpi buruk kerap kali datang dan pergi memenuhi kepalanya tiap kali ia tertidur. Itu hal biasa yang sering terjadi. Tetapi mimpi yang baru saja ia alami malam tadi adalah yang terburuk, tidak biasa. Tidak, lebih dari paling buruk. Mimpi berisikan wajah-wajah orang yang paling dikenalnya berwajah pucat dengan darah berlumuran menutupi sepasang tangan rampingnya. Diikuti suara jeritan dan tawa membahana yang keluar tidak karuan dari mulutnya. Lalu bagian yang terburuk adalah saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup tengkuknya yang sehalus senandung malam musim gugur.

Dan orang itu bukan kekasihnya...

"Apa maksudnya itu..." di tengah kegelapan dalam kamar suaranya perlahan menghilang. Keringat-keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung keluar teratur membasahi pelipis dan tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

Mimpi itu terlalu nyata. Setiap sentuhan di tengkuknya, pipinya, bagaimana sepasang bibir pucat itu melumat daging lembut yang tersepuh kemerahan miliknya. Semuanya bukan seperti mimpi. Itu realita... nyata. Ia bisa merasakan semua itu.

Kise bisa merasakan semuanya dan ia menikmati semua itu. Tanpa merasakan sesak yang menyusup kalbu padahal seseorang dalam mimpi itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Bukan pria tampan bertubuh maskulin dengan kulit tan yang ada di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Dalam mimpi itu, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria. Dengan kulit pucat, tubuh agak kecil, wajah mendaun sirih yang setengahnya menghilang diantara bayangan mentari tengah hari, sebuah senyum perhatian yang sarat makna, dan suara berat yang samar dalam ingatannya. Tangan pria itu pucat dengan garis nadi kehijauan yang terlihat menonjol terjalin dibalik kulit. Telapaknya terasa halus ketika bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Tubuhnya harum, bau khas kayu manis memenuhi rongga hidungnya kian banyak samakin pria itu membunuh jarak di antara mereka.

"Yang tadi itu, mimpikan..."

Ia yakin itu mimpi, Kise yakin apa yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu itu mimpi. Ia yakin... dan tahu kalau itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula, tak ada lagi warna kemerehan yang menyelimuti tangannya, tak ada lagi bau anyir darah yang menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya dan tak ada lagi pria pucat itu di sampingnya. Itu sudah pasti mimpi... pasti.

Tetapi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan sisa sentuhan pria dalam mimpinya itu. Kenapa dadanya masih terus bergejolak tidak karuan seperti laut yang diombang ambing badai padahal mimpinya sudah berlalu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Harum chinamon itu masih memenuhi rongga hidung dan menyesakkan tenggorokannya. Tiap sentuhan ringan dan sisa lembab kecupan-kecupan di lehernya terasa sangat nyata.

Pria itu tak yakin. Setiap perasaan yang masih terasa melekat di tubuhnya semakin mematahkan kepercayaannya pada asumsi yang ingin ia percayai. Itu hanya mimpi, namun terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebatas mimpi.

Langit kamar yang gelap tak kunjung menenangkan hatinya yang dilanda kebingungan. Ia menatap nanar langit-langit hitam di atas kepalanya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk membuang mimpi itu dari benang ingatannya?

Matanya yang sewarna emas mengerjap lemah, perlahan-lahan bergerak menelusuri tiap sisi kamar sampai tertuju pada pria berkulit tan yang masih terlelap dengan dekuran pelan yang menengkan telinga. Dada bidang tanpa busana miliknya bergerak naik-turun teratur.

Kise menundukkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Mimpi itu adalah dosa. Ia tidak seharusnya memipikan pria lain selain sosok kekasihnya yang masih pulas dibuai mimpi. Tidak seharusnya ada orang lain yang bisa menyusup masuk dalam rangkaian bunga tidur yang menemaninya. Mimpi itu tabu untuk masuk dalam ingatannya...

Tubuhnya ia baringkan ke atas seprai lembut yang membalut tempat tidur. Kise bergerak pelan di balik selimut tebal itu, ia memiringkan posisinya ke samping. Mata yang disepuh emas itu menangkap jelas wajah tenang sang kekasih yang terlelap. Sesesap nyeri memasuki dadanya, seperti asap rokok yang menari-nari dan mencoba merusak jantungnya. Rasa bersalah itu datang bergantian mengisi rongga dadanya yang kosong. Perasaan sesak penuh dosa dan rasa bersalah menggelayuti tiap ujung perasaannya pada si rambut biru itu.

"Aominecchi, maafkan aku bermimpi seperti itu." Bisik Kise sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Aomine yang tanpa busana. Berharap dengan melakukan itu semua bayangan yang masih menggelantungi ingatannya akan sirna.

.

_**[We're the other side]**_

Tatapannya nanar ketika suara tawa meluncur bebas dari bibir pucat pria itu. Tawa yang terdengar menggema dan bersatu padu dengan seruan serigala yang mengaung di malam hari. Kekesalan begitu membuncah setiap kali paduan suara bahagia itu terdengar makin panjang. Hal yang terjadi padanya itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Namun, laki-laki dengan rambut menyala di tengah gelap malam itu tetap tertawa seakan baru saja mendengar lelucon paling lucu di dunia.

"Tak ada yang lucu."

Mata emasnya menyalak tajam di tengah kegalapan malam. Seperti milik serigala liar yang mencari mangsa di tengah malam yang diliputi kabut. Tatapan buas itu terarah lurus ke satu arah. Pada si kepala merah yang terus tertawa tanpa bisa mengontrol suaranya.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, pemilik mata dengan bola keemasan di dalamnya itu mulai kesal dengan tawa berisik yang tak kunjung berhenti dari mulut pria di sampingnya. Niatannya untuk pergi ke hutan di tengah malam bersalju seperti ini bukan untuk mendengarkan suara tawa menggelegar yang tak ada habisnya. Tak ada artinya menjadi pendiam yang baik sementara jempol kakinya mulai memberku di balik sepatu.

Lantas, ia segera mengambil langkah cepat untuk mencubit pinggang pria di sampingnya tanpa ampun dengan wajah tak bersalah. Tawa itupun langsung berhenti dan hilang ditelan teriakan sakit.

"Astaga Ryou! Tak usah mencubitku begitu."

Ryou tidak menjawab sungutan kesal dari pria di sampingnya. Raut tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan kesal masih terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Struktur kaku yang ia pertahankan dengan otot dan tulang tidak bisa menyembunyikan tarikan garis halus yang membentuk tampilannya. Garis halus yang menunjukkan keangunan dan keegoisan mendalam tanpa berusaha disembunyikan.

"Tawamu seperti orang gila."

Sedingin salju yang membekukan batang pepohonan, seperti itulah suaranya terdengar bersua. Tanpa intonasi dan kepedulian yang nyata. Ia tak akan ragu mengucapkan semua yang ada dalam otaknya ke dalam silabel kata dan menyuarakannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ceritamu itu lucu sekali. Coba kau lihat ekspresi Daiki waktu menceritakan soal mimpi itu pada Seijuuro."

Si pirang di sana tidak merubah ekspresinya. Masih datar dengan sorot tajam dan rahang mengeras menahan kesal. Semua terasa begitu ringan tiap kali sebuah masalah keluar dari mulut pria itu. Terdengar seperti lelucon padahal dapat mengubah sejarah hidupnya dalam hitungan detik. Ryou tidak habis pikir mengenai prira rambut merah itu. Terlebih lagi pada dirinya yang bisa jatuh hati pada penggila tawa yang asalnya saja tidak jelas.

"Tak ada yang lucu dari ekspresi serius Daiki. Itu wajar, dia khawatir pada Ryouta."

Kepalanya selalu dipenuhi alasan logis yang tak memberi cela untuk hal-hal seperti lelucon garing yang disukai si pria merah di sampingnya. Ia tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal konyol atau merubah suatu prihal serius ke dalam candaan yang malah membuat telinga sakit seperti sekarang.

"Bukan Daiki yang kutertawakan. Tapi kau."

Dirinya bukan bahan tertawan. Kerutan di dahi porselen Ryou makin bertambah begitu mendengar ungkapan pria di sampingnya itu. Mata embernya menyipit tajam penuh determinasi, menatap remeh sosok di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang lucu, Sei."

Pria itu bernama Sei, satu nama yang begitu tidak ingin ia lantunkan dari bibir tipisnya yang merah muda. Mulutnya selalu terasa getir tiap kali menyebut nama orang itu. Kesal bercampur rindu tiap kali bertemu muka dengannya.

"Itu lucu. Karena aku tahu kau sedang merindukanku sampai-sampai di bawa ke mimpi. Ada adegan membunuh Daiki lagi, kau manis sekali."

Ia tidak yakin isi kepala orang itu benar. Setidaknya, mana bagian lucu dari membunuh orang?

Ryou menangkap sosok santai Sei dari sudut matanya. Rangkaian benang merah di kepala itu bergerak halus mengikuti gerak angin. Raut yang bersahabat dengan sebuah senyum manis menggoda yang meruntuhkan hati. Sorotnya hangat sehangat mentari pagi yang selalu jadi penerang di langit. Suaranya terdengar manis dan menggoda. Berkebalikan dengannya yang bertahan dengan raut dingin dan tidak peduli.

"Kau gila."

Mulutnya berucap kasar itu hal yang biasa. Karena Ryou bukan malaikat pagi hari yang suka tersenyum seperti Ryouta yang selalu menebar senyum dimanapun. Dibandingkan senyuman hangat dan ucapan manis yang menggoda. Sahutan kasar, retoris dan sarkastis adalah yang paling sering keluar dari bibir yang sama tempat nada ceria Ryouta keluar bersahutan.

"Hanya untukmu. Gila pun aku rela."

Ryou memberi tatapan kesal saat Sei dengan entengnya mencium pipinya yang mulai membeku ditelan udara dingin. Mulutnya terkatup tidak menyahuti pernyataan si kepala merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Sibuk dengan alam hayalanya sendiri dan membiarkan asanya tenggelam dalam berbagai hal berujung semu yang sedang menggelantungi kehidupanya –kehidupannya dan Ryouta.

"Sei, saat Seijuuro sadar. Apa kau tertidur?"

Ia terkadang penasaran, terkadang juga tidak. Itu tak lebih dari sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Sepasang manik madunya terbuka kemudian menerawang jauh menembus kegelapan malam dan kabut putih yang menutupi hutan.

"Kebanyakan waktu kugunakan untuk tidur tentu saja. Aku tak sudi melihat dia pacaran dengan Tetsuya sementara aku tida bisa bertemu denganmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Kadang ia menganggap Sei bodoh –atau mingkin terlalu pintar. Pria itu suka sekali mebalas pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain dan membuat interaksi singkat yang ia inginkan berakhir panjang dan menyebalkan. Ryou hanya mendengus melihat kebiasaan pria di sampingnya. Tabiatnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tidak, hanya kepikiran." Ryou menjawab dingin lalu mengakhiri pembicaaran. Setidaknya itu keinginannya.

"Kepikiran? Ah~ jangan-jangan manisku ini tidak pernah istirahat dan terus memantau Ryouta. Saat bertemu dengan Seijuuro kau berharap aku di sana dan memperhatikanmu ya?" sayang keinginan hanyalah sebuah keinginan. Terucapkan namun tidak terlaksana. Pria di sampingnya belum mau mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Mimpi sana." Ia bukannya ingin kejam, ini memang sudah perangainya yang memang dingin dan kejam. Berbeda dengan Ryota yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Kau jahat sekali pada kekasihmu sendiri. Kalau kau terus begitu, kau mau aku pindah hati dan sejurus dengan Seijuuro?" dan pria disampingnya adalah mahluk brengsek kurang kerjaan, suka menggombal, dan menggodanya tanpa rasa lelah. Berbeda sekali dengan Seijuuro yang pria baik-baik dan tiap tutur katanya terjaga.

"Kuharap ya." Kadang kala Ryou berharap ia bisa memasang resleting di mulut Sei yang selalu menggodanya dengan kata-kata manja –walau jelas hal itu di luar dan ditentang logikanya.

"Jezz... jangan marah. Tiap kali bertemu denganku bawaanmu selalu dingin begitu."

Suara Sei selalu bening, jelas dan mengalun begitu saja memasuki telinganya. Tiap perkataan dan suara yang keluar dari bibir itu selalu tertangkap secara otomatis oleh telinganya. Ryou selalu mendengarkan. Walaupun terkadang ia hanya diam dan mengacuhkan omongan pria itu. Ia selalu mendengarkan Sei.

Ryou punya alasannya sendiri untuk mendiamkan pemilik mata ruby itu. Ia tidak ingin melukai Sei dengan ucapannya yang tidak pernah dipikir dengan otak. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah murni yang dia rasakan. Dengan penyampaian yang selalu retoris dan merendahkan. Kasar, Ryou memang tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan dirasakan lawan bicaranya tiap kali menjawab sesuatu.

Bahkan pada Sei pun tabiat buruknya itu tidak bisa hilang.

"Kau pikir, sampai berapa lama lagi kita akan seperti ini?" satu pertanyaan kembali meluncur bebas. Satu lagi hal menggangu dalam kepalanya yang ia serukan ke permukaan.

"Sampai kau setuju membuat Seijuuro dan Ryouta tahu hubungan kita." –seharusnya ia sadar bertanya pada Sei itu percuma. Pria itu selalu menanggapi pertanyaannya penuh romantiseme dan ke-melankolis-an yang membuat dahinya mengkerut tidak suka.

"Lalu membuat Ryouta tertekan karena secara tidak langsung ia selingkuh? Tidak terimakasih."

Sei dan dia berbeda. Terutama kalau sudah menyangkut Ryouta dan Seijuuro. Sei tidak pernah memikirkan satu lagi sosok yang hidup dalam tubuhnya(Seijuuro), pria itu selalu serampangan dan berlaku semaunya tanpa kenal takut. Sedangkan Ryou selalu memikirkan Ryouta. Sisi lain yang terus ia jaga emosinya untuk terus setabil dan tidak meledak karena tekanan.

Salah satu alasan mengapa dirinya begitu dingin dan tidak peduli pada apapun. Karena Ryou adalah bagian dari Ryouta yang tertekan, sisi emosi gelap yang tidak pernah ditunjukan si bunga matahari pada siapapun.

"Tidak akan seperah itu. Ayolah, kalau aku dengan Seijuuro. Hm... paling parah juga kami hanya rebutan tempat utama." Ryou kadang berpikir, apa Sei juga bagian dari sisi Seijuuro yang terpendam? Tentu, itu pasti. Ah, dia mulai bersikap retoris menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua adalah sisi yang dipendam terlalu lama sampai bisa hidup menjadi kepribadian baru dan melakukan tarik ulur dengan si pemilik utama untuk mengendalikan tubuh yang ditempatinya. Mungkin –mungkin kalau dengan Seijuuro, mereka berdua hanya akan rebutan tempat utama. Dalam hal ini Ryou akan bertaruh untuk Seijuuro. Sisi lain Sei itu egonya jauh lebih kuat.

"Berbeda denganku." Kalau dia dan Ryouta. Ia bisa membayangkan, Ryouta yang hanya terdiam dan kebingungan, pasrah dan membiarkannya menggunakan tempat utama lebih sering. Ryouta yang sekarang terlalu rapuh untuk diberik efek kejut tentang semua ini.

"Lantas, kau mau terus membohonginya dengan memori palsu yang kau buat? Sama saja menyiksanya kan?" Ryou menatap mata heterokromik Sei sengit. Nada mengejek yang terselip dalam ucapan Sei membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terpantik keluar.

Dia jauh lebih baik dibanding Sei yang hanya membiarkan Seijuuro kebingungan karena menyadari 'kehilangan waktu' dalam kesehariannya. Dengan memberi memori palsu pada Ryouta dan mengisi celah kosong saat pria penuh senyum itu tidur. Treatmen nya itu akan menghindari kolaps yang mungkin terjadi kalau Ryouta menyadari celah kosong di ingatannya dalam waktu lama.

"Itu urusanku." Semua hal tentang Ryouta adalah urusannya. Semua hal tentang Ryouta adalah bagiannya. Ryou selalu berpikir begitu. Dan asumsinya selalu seperti itu. Hanya dia yang berhak mengutak-atik keadaan Ryouta. Membantu mengendalikan emosi dan melakukan reabsorpsi pada emosi-emosi buruk Ryouta. Hanya dia yang boleh melakukan semua itu dan tidak seorangpun boleh ikut campur. Apalagi berikap sok tahu dan lebih unggul kalau mengenai Ryouta.

"Urusanku juga, kau kekasihku." Ia membencinya, setiap kali kata kekasih diucapkan Sei dengan sorot serius dan tatapan kalem yang selalu bisa mengetuk hati bekunya. Fakta bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sudah bersama dalam belasan bulan terakhir. Kenyataan bahwa mereka hanyalah bayangan yang menjalin hubungan terlarang dibalik tubuh yang menggandeng orang lain.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan." Ryou berucap sinis. Sei memang selalu menyebalkan dan bertingkah seperti laki-laki sialan dan brengsek. Mesum dan penggoda ulung yang akan menarik perhatiannya dengan segala cara.

"Terima kasih." Sebuah senyum terlampir hangat di wajah tampan Sei. Saat itu, di bawah bulan purnama dan tumpukan salju yang membekukan kaki mereka, Ryou ingin sekali melempar batu besar yang sedang di dudukinya ke wajah pura-pura polos Sei.

_**[We're here, even you never realize]**_

.

Kakinya melangkah cepat melewati pintu dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi di lantai dasar penthouse itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa beku, terutama bagian kaki yang nyaris dua jam tenggelam dalam timbunan salju. Sesungguhnya, andai saja tadi Ryou tidak tiba-tiba marah dan pergi begitu aja meninggalkannya, lama waktu kakinya tertimbun bisa melebihi tiga jam.

Berada di samping Ryou adalah kepuasan tersendiri yang tidak biasa ia bendung tiap kali melihat wajah statis Ryou berubah sedikit merona. Kalau saja sifat dan tabiat Ryou tidak sedingin dan semenyeramkan sekarang, Sei pasti akan merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di du-

"Akashi-kun?" –nia. Sial, kenapa dini hari begini Tetsuya sudah bangun dan mulai mencari Seijuuro.

"Cih." Sei berdecih pelan sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata dan menukar tempatnya dengan Seijuuro. Waktu untuk menggunakan tubuh itu sudah habis dan fakta itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Dalam seminggu ia hanya punya waktu tiga sampai dua jam untuk bertemu dan bermanja dengan Ryou. Sisi waktu yang ia punya harus ia relakan untuk menonton Seijuuro dan Tetsuya bercinta di atas tempat tidur kalau tidak sedang bermesraan di depan perapian. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil.

Setelah beberapa saat mata itu terpejam. Manik beda warna itu kembali terbuka dan kerutan tipis menggantungi dahi Seijuuro –Akashi Seijuuro. Matanya menyipit begitu menyadari tempat keberadaannya saat itu. Kamar mandi.

_Aneh._ Pikirnya semakin bingung manakala di depannya air panas dari keran mengalir deras di bath up. Uap mengepul dan mengenai wajahnya berkala dengan tingkat suhu yang cukup tinggi. Baru saja Akashi ingin mematikan keran dan menarik tutup saluran pembuangan untuk menghilangkan genangan air panas di bath up. Kakinya terasa kaku seperti dipaku, dicampur rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar dari mata kaki sampai betisnya.

"Kenapa kakiku sampai beku begini." Akashi melihat kakinya yang nyaris beku. Kerut di dahinya bertambah untuk memikirkan alasan logis yang mampu menjelaskan fenomena aneh ini.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah tidur di sisi kekasihnya setelah melakukan kegiatan _malam_. Lalu ia bangun di kamar mandi dengan tubuh setengah beku dan dada terasa sesak karena kurang oksigen. Sindrom jalan sambil tertidur mungkin bisa menjelaskan kejadian aneh itu. Tapi tidak –itu juga mustahil, Akashi sama sekali tidak punya penyakit tidur sambil berjalan.

Pehatiannya kemudian teralih ke genangan air panas di dalam bath up. Sudut matanya mimicing bergantian ke arah kakinya kemudian isi bath up yang masih sangat mengepul. Air panas pasti akan membuat kaki bekunya kembali normal dalam beberapa menit, tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana cara air panas itu bisa menggenang di bath up?

Akashi tidak tenang, apa benar ia tidur sambil berjalan? Rasanya mustahil.

Hawa dingin yang menggerogoti kakinya mambantah semua teori yang sedang ia coba untuk rangkai. Akashi langsung beringsut mendekati bath up dan memasukkan dua kakinya. Air panas itu begitu hangat ketika bertemu dengan kakinya yang nyaris beku.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai membekukan kaki sendiri? Berendam di kubangan es untuk terapi? Tidak masuk akal.

Setelah kakinya tidak sebeku tadi, Akashi mengangkat kakinya keluar kemudian mengeringkan dengan handuk.

Air yang beberapa menit lalu masih panas(terlihat dari uap yang mengepul) telah kehilangan kalor dalam muatannya. Bahkan ketika Akashi memasukkan tangannya, suhu air dalam bath up itu selaras dengan suhu tangannya yang bergerak menarik penutup karet tempat pembuangan air. Memang berapa tadi suhu kakinya sampai bisa menetralkan suhu air panas dalam bath up?

Dahinya masih mengernyit, heran. Sesuatu seperti terasa ber 'jeda' dan itu melibatkan dirinya. Entah apa, Akashi tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal dari semua keanehan ini. Sesuatu yang tidak beres dan berarti masalah, dan masalah berarti buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kesal kemudian melangkah ke wetafel di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Cermin yang terpasang di sana memantulkan wajah pucat dengan bekas lecet –tunggu.

Diusapnya luka kecil di pipi itu dengan punggung tangan. Permukaan kulit pipi yang biasanya halus itu terasa agak kasar dan sakit saat ditekan. Akashi menelusuri luka di pipinya dengan jari tengah. Dirasanya tiap guratan yang terbentuk tidak simetris dan kasar. Luka itu bukan luka tergores sengaja. Itu luka cakaran.

Satu lagi keganjilan ia temukan.

Akashi menatap pantulan di cermin dalam-dalam. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya dan itu tidak benar. Apapun yang terjadi, ia yakin sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya sedang terjadi dan melibatkan dirinya sebagai pemeran. Tapi apa?

Ia tidak tahu, untuk sekali ini ia buta arah pada jalan pikiran yang harus ia susuri. Terlalu banyak asumsi yang keluar masuk dan menjejali otaknya yang serasa dibekukan selama beberapa hari dalam frezer.

Tangan pucatnya memutar kran air di wastafel. Penasaran bercampur emosi membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas. Diusapkannya air dalam tampungan tangan itu ke wajahnya yang selalu pucat. Akashi menggosok agak keras pada bagian luka gores –cakaran di pipinya. Rasa nyerinya masih terasa baru, mungkin lima belas sampai delapan belas menit lalu.

Janggal, sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Begitulah isi otakanya terus bergema semakin jari lentiknya bergerak di atas luka itu.

Akashi mengambil handuk kemudian membasuh mukanya. Menetap di kamar mandi tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, pikirnya. Maka, ia segara keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah terburu-buru ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Kalau ia sendiri tidak ingat, setidaknya kekasihnya ingat kan? Kemana tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan kenapa ia bisa sadar di dalam kamar mandi?

Langkahnya mengetuk lantai, mengeluarkan suara berisik dalam deruan angin ribut yang bergemuruh liar di luar rumah. Anak tangga yang tak lebih dari dua puluh lima buah itu ia jejaki dua-dua untuk mempersingkat waktunya. Mata dwi warna itu menyipit tajam dengan sorot tegas dan menekan.

Hanya butuh tiga menit untuknya sampai di depan pintu kayu kokoh yang tertutup rapat. Pembatas kamarnya dengan jalan lorong sepi yang akan ramai dengan suara langkah maid ketika pagi menjelang. Akashi lalu membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar sampai seluruh isi kamar bisa ia lihat sempurna. Matanya menjelajah, memperhatikan tiap bagian kamar dan tidak mendapat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Tetsuya –kekasihnya masih lelap dalam gelungan selimut untuk menghindari angin malam yang selalu terasa dingin.

Akashi segera menutup pintu dan menghasilkan suara hantaman keras. Suara yang cukup kencang itu membuat kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap dalam selimut terbangun dengan wajah masih mengantuk.

Iris lazuardi dalam bola matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiaskan cahaya yang memaksa masuk setelah ia terpejam cukup lama dalam kehangatan selimut tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya.

"Akashi-kun? Kau darimana?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur pelan kala Tetsuya menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya di dekat pintu. Diusapnya pelan mata yang masih menampilkan bayangan buram Akashi.

"Kamar mandi." Akashi termenung sebenatar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. _Aneh_, batinnya ikut bersua. Sosok ringkih di depannya, pria kecil di atas tempat tidurnya itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa, sepertinya.

Tetsuya menatap polos manik emas-merah Akashi yang kadang bersinar dalam kegelapan. "Hmm… tapi saat aku ke bawah dan mencari Akashi-kun, tidak ada siap-siapa di bawah." Suaranya ringin saat mengatakan kealimat itu, manis seperti gula kapas. Petir tengah hari bagi Akashi.

Ia cukup yakin kalau sejak tadi ia terdiam di kamar mandi. Tapi Tetsuya sempat mencarinya ke tampat itu dan ia, tidak ditemukan.

Lalu kemana ia pergi?

"Aku…" Akashi memberi jeda ketika firasat aneh lagi-lagi menyusupi jalan pikirnya, "tertidur di kamar mandi." –mungkin.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti dan Akashi cukup lega mendapat reaksi itu. Dirinya memang meragukan alasan itu sendiri, tapi membuat Tetsuya yang masih mengantuk terbangun karena kejadian yang masih ambigu juga bukan keinginannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur lagi Tetsuya." Sarannya sembari berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

Dielusnya pelan rambut Tetsuya yang berantakan manakala ia sudah duduk di samping Tetsuya. Jemarinya menyisir jalinan helai biru langit yang memahkotoi kepala pria kecil itu. Sesekali ia memlin dan mengusap helai rambut Tetsuya yang tergenggam oleh tangannya.

"Uhmm, baik. Akashi-kun juga." Tetsuya mengangguk lagi kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk. Matanya tak lepas dari sorot hangat Akashi dan itu membuat pipinya agak sedikit merona

"_Menyebalkan, brengsek." _Jemarinya berhenti bergerak. Suara menyentak yang baru saja ia dengar itu seperti suara miliknya. Hanya saja sedikit lebih nyaring dan kasar. Suara kesal itu juga terasa sangat dekat, seperti ada di belakang kepalanya.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ruangan kosong yang lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru kualitas terbaik.

"Akashi-kun?" panggilan lirih Tetsuya membuatnya kembali fokus pada sosok itu. Tangan pucat Tetsuya menggenggam lengan bajunya dan menarik kain pembalut tubuh itu agak kencang. Memintanya untuk kembali tidur secara tidak langsung.

Sebuah senyum simpul yang tersembunyi baik dalam temaram lampu muncul. Akashi mengangguk dan memeluk mesra pinggang kekasihnya. "Ya, Tetsuya. Aku tidur." Bisiknya seduktif lalu masuk dalam selimut tebal itu.

'_Aku salah dengar.'_ Ia pun membuang jauh-jauh prasangkanya.

Jauh di sisi tergelap yang ia tidak ketahui, seraut masam terukir jelas dalam wajah Sei.

"_Kau benar-benar membuat perutku mulas Seijuuro. Kenapa tidak jatuh hati pada Ryouta saja sih?" _Sei mengumpat kesal ketika Seijuuro mendekati tubuh kecil Tetsuya dan melingkari pinggang si kekasih dengan ke dua tangannya.

Rasanya seperti dibakar hidup-hidup kala sentuhan ringan Seijuuro makin berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Ingin ia terlelap atau mencekik Seijuuro sampai kehabisan nafas dan menghentikan segala kejadian berikut yang selalu membuat matanya iritasi.

Tapi apa daya? Ia hanya sisi lain yang tidak bisa banyak bertingkah ketika si 'aku' sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan menguasi keseluruh tubuh tempat mereka bernaung. Seijuuro akan melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

"_Ah... Ryou, sedang apa kau sekarang?"_

Sedangkan Sei di sudut sana hanya bisa berangan rindu pada sang pujaan hati yang selalu ia puja.

.

_**[We're the other side]**_

Hari berganti dan bulan berlalu, seperti salju yang mencair ketika musim semi datang. Seperti hubungan mereka yang terus bergulir dibalik kemilau kelip bintang dan kabut putih yang menyelimuti hutan.

Di malam musim semi dengan tiupan angin dan kelopak sakura yang tumbuh memenuhi separuh hutan. Mereka berdua bertemu dan duduk berisisian menatap langit. Beberapa kali dua pasang mata itu mengerjap ketika awan menutup cahaya sendu bulan di malam kelabu.

"Daiki melamar Ryouta, kemarin malam." Sei selalu tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Ketika Aomine Daiki akan melamar Kise Ryouta dan secara tidak langsung menyeret Ryou-nya ke dalam sebuah ikatan yang disebut 'suci' tapi hampa dalam pandangan mereka.

"Aku tahu." Suaranya getir tapi senyum penyemangat ia suguhkan pada si pirang yang menatap kaku pada kerlip bintang. Dari sorot penuh harap di mata itu, Sei bisa tahu kalau Ryou ingin sekali melihat bintang jatuh dan malanturkan permohonannya. Berharap lamaran Daiki yang kemarin malam itu cuma mimpi dan harapan Ryouta yang tidak akan pernah jadi nyata.

Suatu pemandangan langka kalau mengingat siapa sosok Ryou yang ia kenal. Pria pirang itu seorang atheis, tidak percaya Tuhan dan terkadang kesan mengutuk Tuhan adalah yang paling sering muncul dalam ekspresinya. Hidup Ryou selalu berbasis pada logika dan fenomena fisika atau reaksi kimia yang masih berhubungan dengan keadaan biologi alam.

Tapi malam ini, Ryou duduk di sisinya dan menatap langit, berharap pada suatu keajaiban di wajah kakunya yang selalu dingin. Kekasihnya, putus asa.

"Seijuuro juga baru melakukannya tadi pagi." Mata dengan dua iris warna miliknya mengadah ke langit. Tangannya menyusup ke jemari Ryou. Digenggamnya lembut tangan dingin itu.

Sepi mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Hancur beberapa saat kemudian ketika suara lolong serigala memecah keheningan malam. Suara lolongan yang menggema di seluruh hutan, menakuti hewan-hewan lemah yang bersembunyi dalam sarang mereka dari serangan serigal. Tetapi, Sei dan Ryou masih duduk di sana, menatap pendaran cahaya bulan yang kembali hilang di sapu awan hitam.

Takdir memang tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka.

"Kupikir ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Sei." Ia bisa merasakan tangan Ryou yang gusar dalam genggamannya.

Keningnya mengernyit tipis kala suara Ryou hilang ditelan deru angin. Keputusan yang keluar dari bibir merah muda itu bukan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan. Tidak ada alasan untuk menghentikan hubungan kasih yang sudah hampir setahun ini mereka jalin.

Tidak ada alasan, bahkan lamaran-lamaran yang sudah disetujui itu…. Tidak ada.

"Apa yang cukup Ryou? Jangan aneh-aneh begitu." Gertakan pelan keluar kasar dari mulutnya. Ia sama gusarnya dengan Ryou, sama bingungnya dengan pria manis itu, tapi berhenti bukanlah yang ia pilih.

"Kita, hubungan ini, semuanya palsu untuk mereka dan tak akan pernah diterima. Kasihanilah Tetsuya sesekali." Ia benci tiap kata yang keluar dari mulur Ryou, untuk kali ini Sei membenci seluruh kata yang diucapkan bibir manis si pirang itu.

Tetsuya bukan urusannya, Ryou harusnya mengerti 'konteks' kepedulian yang bisa ia curahkan.

"Aku hanya mau kau. Tetsuya itu urusan Seijuuro." Dia mungkin selalu egois, selalu semaunya sendiri dan berlaku seenaknya dengan cara yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Seijuuro. Kali ini ia ingin lebih egois… yang diinginkannya hanya Ryou selalu di sisinya tiap kali purnama bersinar. "Jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon." Ucapnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ryouta terluka." Kadang, Sei cemburu pada Ryouta yang lebih mendapat perhatian dari Ryou. Semua yang dilakukan Ryou selalu dilakukan dengan tolak ukur kebahagian Ryouta. Penderitaan bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan Ryouta, ucapan itu selalu membuat Sei sesak.

Dunia Ryou berpatokan pada Ryouta. Menyebalkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat." Bisiknya di telinga Ryou. Dikecupnya daun telinga si pirang lembut.

"Pikirkan aku sesekali. Jangan terus menyuruhku memikirkan orang lain." Ia memohon penuh harap. Tangannya menggenggam erat milik Ryou. Menyatukan dua tangan itu dalam sebuah genggaman kasih sayang. Sei tidak akan pernah merelakan Ryou pergi. Tidak akan pernah….

"Kau mungkin benar." Mata madu Ryou selalu terfokus pada satu hal. Dunia yang berputar dan langit yang menaungi mereka. Sei selalu mengagumi bagaimana manik keemasan itu bisa menangkap tiap detail bentuk langit yang hanya terlihat punya dua warna di matanya. Biru dan hitam.

"Karena itu, hanya sekali ini saja," sebuah helaan nafas terdengar, Ryou memalingkan mukanya sedikit, "…aku juga mencintaimu." Dan pipinya merona.

Rasanya selalu sama saat rona merah menyepuh pipi Ryou yang agak pucat. Deruan halus dan suasan hangat yang memenuhi hatinya tidak pernah berkurang. Kian hari makin bertambah dan membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Sei mengangkat tangan Ryou. Sebuah ciuman mesra ia sampirkan ke penggung tangan si pirang. "Kalau begitu…malam ini, aku melamarmu." Ungkapnya tulus dengan sebuah senyum. "Ryou, jadilah milikku dan hanya milikku."

Selamanya, tidak peduli pada Ryouta ataupun Seijuuro. Ia hanya menginginkan Ryou terus berada di sisinya.

Selamanya.

_**[We're alter ego]**_

**... –The End?**

**.**

**(Lamaranku pada Ryou? **_**–Sei**_**)**

**.**

**...not yet.**

"Kau benar-benar gila." Itulah respon pertam Ryou setelah satu deret kalimat 'aku melamarmu' ala Sei terdengar. Ia menatap tajam manik dwi warna Sei.

"Sudah kukatakan, hanya untukmu gilapun aku rela." Tawa renyah yang khas pun menggema di tengah sepinya malam. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Ryou menarik tangannya dan kembali menerawang bintang-bintang di angkasa. "Ryouta menjawab 'terimakasih Aominechi', bagaimana Tetsuya menjawab lamaran Seijuuro?"

"Ah... 'Ya, Akashi-kun' dengan wajah haru. Kalau tidak salah." Jawab pria itu dengan raut bosan yang langka. Ryou tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jawabanku, tidak."

"Apa?" matanya membulat kaget, Sei menatap galak sosok Ryou yang bersandar santai pada batang pohon tanpa merubah ekspresi di wajah kakunya. Ia tahu Ryou selalu keras kepala. Tapi kalau menolaknya karena untuk kebaha-

"Aku tidak akan menolakmu." –gian Ryouta –tunggu dulu.

"Bisa kau ulang?"

"Aku tidak akan menolakmu." Ryou berbisik di telinganya.

Sungguh, suara merdu itu adalah lantunan harpa surga dunia yang selalu ia dengar dalam mimpi. Hatinya serasa dipenuhi bunga warna-warni saat Ryou mengulang kalimat itu. Bahagia adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Satu kali ini aku akan mengikuti permainan gilamu, Sei."

"You're the best. Love you always."

Malam itu, mereka duduk bersisian dengan bibir bertaut mengikat janji dalam hati. Di bawah naungan rembulan malam yang temaram dan kerlipan malu bintang. Tenggelam dalam jalinan takdir terlarang yang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"**Semoga kebahagian selalu menyertai kita."**

_**[We're us no matter what]**_

–**The End.**

A/N: challenge untuk author secara pribadi. Kalau ada yang masih membingungkan readers-sama, silakan tanyakan di review atau kalau anda berkenan kirimkan PM ke acc Rei. Rei akan menjelaskan apa yang masih readers sekalian bingungkan sesuai kemampuan Rei. Terimakasih.

Mind to review?


End file.
